La cosa más bella
by Ani Li Eli Yuy
Summary: Es una pequeña reflexión de Heero, la razón por la que siempre la abandona a pesar de que han pasado tantos años... Song Fic de Eros Ramazotti... piedad!


_¡¡Hola a todos! No soy muy partidaria de HeeroXRelena, pero se me ocurrió esta pequeña historia después de escuchar una tierna canción de Eros Ramazotti, "La Cosa Más Bella", y no sé por qué se me vinieron a la mente ellos dos… -o- en fin aquí está la historia espero que les guste._

_**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, excepto los personajes que yo misma haya creado. Este es un song fic de Heero y Relena, no creo que vaya a haber mucho peligro o.oU_

_**Dedicado a Shinigami, cuya esencia perdurará en mi ser por el resto de mi existencia… Ai Shiteru.**_

_**Dedicado a Relena, Brenda, mi prima… si, partidaria de esta pareja… espero que te guste muajaja!**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La cosa más bella. Por Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari.**

_¿Cómo comenzamos? Yo no lo sé_

_La historia que no tiene fin_

_Ni como llegaste a ser la mujer_

_Que toda la vida pedí._

La partida siempre es la parte más dolorosa. Y no es que el tiempo lo haya atado a ella, nunca había estado constante a su lado… si, eso era. Quizá escapar bajo la luz de la luna no era algo muy original en él, pero en esa ocasión…

Estaba sentado en la cama, observando por la ventana aquella luna que lo ayudaría en su escape. Dentro de poco tendría que marcharse. Era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, escapar por la ventana hasta la barda del lado y saltarla (sin sufrir ningún daño, como siempre, a excepción de la vez que los Doberman lo confundieron y casi lo hacían trizas… el revolver es el mejor amigo de Heero), para así seguir su camino, pero en esta ocasión se atrevió a mirar a su lado…

Ella estaba allí, durmiendo tranquilamente; la sábana blanca rozaba su delicada piel con suma suavidad, al igual que su bata de dormir de color perla. Sus ojos cerrados, en conjunto con sus labios, le formaban una silueta muy tierna en el rostro, y su largo cabello castaño estaba disperso por la almohada. Era una visión muy agradable para él, y en esos leves instantes dudó de su partida, el abandonarla de nuevo.

_¿Cómo comenzó todo esto?_ –Murmuró para si mientras la contemplaba. Claro, esa mujer dormía como piedra, por eso nunca se percataba de sus continuas partidas ni de sus conversaciones con el sub-conciente.

Pensó en la primera vez que la había visto. Como nota del autor, quiero aclarar que la primera vez que Heero vio a Relena Darlian no fue en la serie, como está mostrado, sino en el episodio zero (manga). Cuando él caminaba entre las ruinas con aquel perrito entre sus brazos, divisó a aquella chica que se encontraba agachada contemplando un pequeño oso lleno de nieve que había sobrevivido a aquel terrible error que había cometido tiempo atrás.

_Si, por supuesto. _–Suspiró y la miró de nuevo. _Pero han pasado ya cinco años de ese incidente._

Cinco años, pronto cumpliría diecinueve.

_Contigo hace falta pasión_

_Y un toque de poesía_

_Y sabiduría, pues yo_

_Trabajo con fantasías._

Repasó las razones por las que partiría mientras abría la ventana. Si, Relena es bastante fuerte, muy inteligente, pero con una personalidad bastante 'empalagosa'; no hacía más que buscarlo, rogarle por cosas que no podía entender… de hecho, él mismo se preguntó alguna vez si ella había comprendido la razón de su hermano Milliardo por pelear contra Treize (Si alguien la sabe, por favor hágamela saber); eso lo desesperaba bastante.

_Sabiduría. Aun es demasiado joven e ingenua. _–Caminaba por la orilla de la pared externa, sin quitar la vista de los perros nuevos. _No tiene lo suficiente, somos muy diferentes, por eso no podemos permanecer juntos. Jamás podría entender lo que es mi trabajo, y yo no puedo comprender el suyo… por eso…_

Pero la guerra había terminado, y su misión había terminado con ella; ese pensamiento lo hizo detenerse para evitar un nuevo retracte. _Maldición, ya déjame ir. _–Dio un paso y casi resbala al suelo. _¿No ves que vas a terminar matándome?_ –Dio un gruñido y siguió su camino.

_¿Recuerdas el día que te canté?_

_Fue insúbito que escalofrío_

_Por si no lo sabes te lo diré_

_Yo nunca dejé de sentirlo._

Bueno, había pasado al fin la jaula de los perros y ya se encontraba sobre el muro. Tenía mal equilibrio, no comprendía cómo Trowa podía caminar por esos malditos alambres… y para terminar, estaba mareado por el susto del resbalón.

Ahora, a su mente se vino aquel recuerdo… el primer beso que se había atrevido a darle. El recordarlo hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera por completo, no comprendía cómo un recuerdo como ese le causaba tal impresión… bueno, era que ella estaba alterada, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, y lo único que se le pudo ocurrir para calmarla fue… besarla.

_Uh. _–Otro escalofrío se apoderó de su ser.

Y ahora el segundo beso. La pobre chica ni siquiera se acordaba de su cumpleaños, y él que había hecho hasta lo imposible para obtener ese regalo… Recuento de los daños: Tres guardaespaldas noqueados, una fractura en la muñeca izquierda (menos mal), cobertura de aguas residuales, un alud de maldiciones, y tres días en la cárcel, todo por una pequeña pulsera, ya que ni siquiera tenía idea de qué regalarle.

_Gracias._

Esa voz en su memoria lo hizo estremecerse de nuevo. Ella le había regalado un beso en agradecimiento por algo tan insignificante (ni tanto, ya ven el recuento de los daños). Y el tercer beso…

_No pretendo quedarme toda la noche pensando en eso. _–Exclamó para si mismo. _Siempre me lleno de escalofríos. _–Pero jamás dejó de sentirlo.

_Contigo hace falta pasión, No debe faltar jamás_

_También maestría, pues yoTrabajo con el corazón..._

_Cantar al amor ya no bastará_

_Es poco para mi_

_Si quiero decirte que nunca habrá..._

_Cosa más bella que tu._

_Cosa más linda que tu_

_Única como eres_

_Intensa cuando quieres_

_Gracias por existir._

Se sonrió con dulzura. Era verdad, aunque hubiese pasado unas terribles experiencias con ella, jamás cambiaría lo que le había sucedido, eran los recuerdos (si no más dolorosos) más bonitos que podía tener en su desolada y solitaria vida. El estar con ella. Tenía que aceptarlo.

_Bueno, si._

Estaba sentado en la misma barda, contemplando la luz de la luna. Todos aquellos recuerdos lo habían hecho sentirse genial, a pesar de los daños; y es que si estaba enamorado de ella, no se arrepentía de nada, mucho menos de Lizhett, esa tierna niña de cabellos castaños y bonitos ojos azul rey… así como su padre.

Por primera vez pensó en Lizhett. Iría a cumplir dos años, y la chica era un total lío, un manojo de travesuras cubierto por ese lindo e inocente rostro… ¿le dejaría todo ese trabajo a la pobre de Relena?

_Eres maravillosa. _–Ella era maravillosa, había lidiado el primer año de la niña completamente sola… no era justo que él se tirara a perder y la dejara de nuevo.

_Cantar con amor ya no bastará_

_Es poco para mi_

_Si quiero decirte que nunca habrá..._

_Cosa más bella que tu._

_Cosa más linda que tu_

_Única como eres_

_Inmensa cuando quieres_

_Gracias por existir._

Miró el reloj en su pulso; eran las 2:35 AM. Era ya hora de que partiera, pero todos aquellos pensamientos de ella lo habían detenido; no podía dejarla esta vez, por primera ocasión comenzó a extrañarla sin siquiera haber partido, y es que todo lo que les había sucedido habían marcado su corazón, ablandándolo por completo, y luego con la reciente aparición de Eli…

_Oye, papá, ¿Qué haces allí?_

Esa tierna vocecita lo hizo voltear a la casa. Miró por la ventana, y casi se cae del susto al ver a la pequeña de cabellos castaños asomada como si tal cosa.

'Papá'. Tuvo que sonreírle, se sintió muy especial cuando ella al fin le llamó así… se volteó al lado contrario a la calle, sin dejar de mirar a la niña. _Estoy contemplando las estrellas, ¿qué haces despierta?_

_Me despertaron los perros. Comenzaron a ladrar._

_Imagino que vieron a alguien. _–Si, a él.

_Ven a dormir, papá._

Saltó hacia la ventana con suma facilidad. Al entrar por ella se dio cuenta de que Relena estaba despierta, y lo observaba con cierta tristeza.

_¿Relena…?_

_¿Pensabas marcharte de nuevo?_

No quiso contestarle. El gesto en su rostro hizo que su mente se pusiera en blanco.

_No, no, mamá. _–La niña abrazó a Heero de una pierna dirigiéndole una mirada suplicante. _Él solo miraba las estrellas, ¿verdad, papá?_

_Si, solo miraba las estrellas._

Relena no hizo más que dirigirles una tierna sonrisa. _Está bien, es hora de dormir ya._

Antes de que ella pudiese hacer algo, el joven de ojos azul rey se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, como si no quisiera soltarla nunca más. Se estremeció por completo, pero el sentirlo con ella hizo que su ser se calmara… no volvería a irse jamás.

_Eres la persona más bella. _–Murmuró a su oído.

_No te vayas de mi lado, Heero._

_Nunca me he ido. _–Si, porque siempre regresaba. _Gracias por existir._

Y los tres se retiraron a descansar el resto de la noche…

_Esta historia jamás tendrá fin. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eli: La hermana melliza de Heero.

Bueno, espero que les guste esta pequeña reflexión; estuvo algo soñadora, pero les prometo una revancha en: Feliz Cumpleaños Relena, Episodio Zero (mi prima sabe a qué me refiero).

Reviews!

Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari.

_The Sweet Revenge: God's in his heaven, all's right with the world…_


End file.
